I'm In Love With my Co Star
by Moondancing Millie
Summary: Jude Harrison is old news, as far as the public are concerned, and now there's no Jommy, there's nothing holding her in the spotlight... until her agent suggests something new. But will Jude put up with her ex long enough to get famous again? TJ
1. Chapter One

**A/N Hey you guys, long time no see!**

**I haven't written a new fanfic for Instant Star for a while, so lets hope you remember me! This is set in an alternative universe, so erase everything you know about Jude and Tommy together. This is something completely different. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter One**

Jude took a small sip from her black coffee, irritated. One too many late nights out trying to stay famous, she guessed. She gave her blonde hair a toss, and collected the newspaper from the arm of the sofa, simutaenously setting down her beverage on the coffee table in front of her.

Jude had always liked to multi-task. Sure, the natural clumsiness had made it difficult, but fun nonetheless. There was nothing better than belting your ballad out to the audience, grinning cheesily and grabbing a handful of strings all during the same nano-second. Those were the days.

"Morning, Miss Harrison," her agent greeted her warmly as he swept into the room, a flourish of purple and denim.

Jude had to resist scrunching up the Arts and Leisure page and throwing it at Pierre. Instead, she ground her teeth and turned the page.

"I wouldn't bother with Page Ten, if I were you," said Pierre, all-too cautiously. Naturally, Jude flicked to the dreaded gossip column and scowled.

**_JUDE AND TOMMY - ITS ALL OVER!_**

"I warned you," replied Pierre softly, settling beside her with a steaming cup of cappucino. "Don't stay I didn't. But you'll have to just deal - you have an interview at 2."

"With Tom?" she asked carefully.

"No," Pierre answered. "Alone, with _Vedette_ magazine. So you had better declare yourself single and uninterested, quick, or you'll be dealt several hundred reconciliation questions."

"Oh," was all Jude had to say. She scanned quickly through the article. Teen-pop sensation and big-time boybander, yadda yadda yadda...

"There's no rebound girl, don't worry," said Pierre, suddenly spotting Jude's furrowed brow.

Jude looked up quickly. "I wasn't... I mean..." She didn't finish her sentence. "Good. Let him die alone." She dropped her head back down to Current Events. Pierre slipped her a sideways smirk, then pencilled something in to his diary.

* * *

The interview had gone horribly wrong. Jude had always hated journalists, especially those who wore their stick-straight hair in a tight bun exposing the veins on their forehead, and smiled eerily as they chirped "Hi, I'm Molly. Are you ready for your interview with _Vedette _Magazine?", but this time it was even worse. Jude had kept to Pierre's rules - no telling about your exit from G Major, and no ideas of reconciliation were to be encouraged - but she'd managed to make an ass of herself by accidently revealing an (imaginary) new boyfriend called John-Paul from her vacation in France. _Vedette _didn't have to know he wasn't real, did they?

But Jude and her made-up John-Paul had dug her into a large hole. Now, spread across every tabloid in Canada was - **_JUDE'S SECRET AFFAIR!_** Pierre wasn't pleased.

"How could you be so stupid!" he yelled, back in his office. "Now the nation will be feeling sorry for pretty-boy Quincey, instead of feeling for you. You're going to be the face of this break-up, do you realise that? It will be your fault!"

"Well, maybe it was my fault!" Jude screamed back. "I mean - no single for four months, no charity work for three months, no photoshoots for two and half - I'd disappeared off the radar. Maybe I'd dropped off Tommy's too."

"You'r going to get back on that radar," declared Pierre, firmly. "You are going to earn back the public, the hard way. As they say - get famous or die trying."

"How?" asked Jude, angrily. "Its not like I have the studios at G Major anymore."

"Yes, thanks to your little diva parade, we're banned," said Pierre. "You're just lucky I got you an audition."

"For what? American Idol?"

"No." Pierre dismissed Jude's outburst immediately. "For a sitcom."

* * *

Pierre's ears had been burned by Jude's reply to his idea, but somehow he had managed to drag Jude to the audition anyway. Winners never quit, and quitters never win, he'd reminded her, and she had scowled. Yet she stood here in her scuffed Converse and Motley Crue vintage t-shirt. And, obviously, jeans. Alone, as Pierre had said auditions gave him jitters.

Some agent, Jude thought irritably, as she stood in line behind three Texan triplets. All she had been told is that she was auditioning for the role of "Remy Fenshaw" a rock-and-roll queen, in the up-and-coming sitcom "You Gotta Love the In-Laws." Jude was only a zillionth in line, and was desperate for the bathroom, but she held tight, and slipped her IPod in.

"Oh my God, you're Jude Harrison!"

There went the peace.

"Hey, Jude! I'm totally on your side over the whole Jommy break-up! You rule!"

"Hey, Jude, did you really cheat on Tommy with some guy from Europe?"

Jude felt like yelling to the heavens, but then her wrist was grabbed sharply, and she was being pulled through the gathering crowd.

She was soon at the front of the queue, and the subject of many jeers. Jude finger-combed her bangs over her forehead, and followed the guy who had pulled her forwards.

"Hey. Hey! You!"

The guy turned around, and Jude was shocked at once. His eyes were a penetrating blue - so blue, that it hurt to look at them. His blonde hair had been cut short, and it looked like if you ran your hands through it, your fingertips would only receive a light tickle. Not that Jude had any ideas about running her hands through anybody's hair right now...

"What?" he asked. "Dontcha want your audition, Harrison?"

Jude didn't like his attitude. "It's Jude," she corrected, and caught him up as he began walking again. "Who are you? Why did you drag me to the front of the queue?"

"I didn't _drag_," he spat. "You came willing enough." Jude stared at him for a second, before returning to her usual scowl. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm a writer on the show - word perfection is my passion. I'm Finley. Finley Coarse. Do you want your audition or not? We're very excited about your audition, _Jude_."

Jude crossed her arms before rolling her eyes. "Fine," she said.

"There's my girl," replied Finley, and before Jude protested, he demanded "Crack a smile, or you'll be thrown outta here before you speak a word."

Jude spread her lips obediently, and followed in silence. She was told to pick up a script, and sit on the stool. Her potential co-star would be along within the minute.

"Well, well, well." Jude heard a familiar voice as the door to her right swung open. "Look who's come crawling back."

And holding an identical script, was none other than Tom Quincey.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N A fairly quick update, right? It took me a while to get back in the swings of things after other fics. I hope you enjoy this, and thanks to those who reviewed Chapter One. Please review again! Let me know of any grammar mistakes, and I'll correct them.**

**Chapter Two**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Jude dropped her script and ran from the room, her black hi-tops squeaking against the polished floor. This had to be some kind of sick joke, or an episode of _Punk'd_. Because this could not be happening. The swindling, repulsive Tom Quincey - her co-star? She'd rather submit herself to the torture of topless modelling to get back on those front pages.

"Jude! Jude!"

Jude spun around, expecting to see Tommy's smug, radiating grin, but instead saw the pleading expression of Finley Coarse. Jude bit her lip, and took a deep breath before answering Finley calmly.

"I'm not going anywhere near that love-rat, Finley," she said. "It's too soon, I haven't forgiven him."

"Look, Jude," he replied, with equal forced patience. "I'm not even going to pretend I know what happened between you and Tommy, and what's more, I don't care. But what I do care about is my show. I penned this, and if it's not a hit, that's another failed script to bite the dust. You and Tom would draw millions of viewers - an ex-item, co-starring in a sitcom? How awesome, right? And seeing as Tommy's already got the job, we can't kick him out. We really want you, Jude - I want you. Will you just audition, please?"

After Finley's breath-taking speech, Jude took a few seconds to look at the marbled floor scuffed by her sneakers. She couldn't let him down now, and it would get her noticed again. It would be easier than penning a whole new album to release - and who would buy it anyway? At least she could gain publicity from hers and Tommy's failed relationship this way. Maybe she'd even prove successful at acting...

"Fine," she decided, and followed Finley sheepishly, back towards the audition studio, where she was then met by the iminent, insured smile of Tommy Quincey. She picked up her script without meeting his gaze, and waited for Tommy to begin his lines.

"What the hell are we doing, Remy? Allison is your sister, for God's sake, and I'm your brother-in-law. We can't fool around like this - I love Allison, you know I do."

Jude had to stop herself from cringing as she read out her line: "We tried to stay away from each other before? And look how well that turned out. We fit so well, Jake, let's give it a go."

This reminded her of the old Jommy days. Both employees of G Major - he, a big-time boybander-turned-producer, she, a promising new teen star. Their boss had warned them against entering a relationship in the workplace, but it had proved impossible to resist.

**_"Hey, Jude, can I talk to you outside, a min?" asked Tommy, reaching over Jude to collect a spoon. "Its - er... about your new song. Its really hot."_**

**_Jude grinned, and put down her ice-cool water on the counter and followed Tommy outside to the alleyway. As soon as the door had closed, Tommy reached for Jude's face to kiss her fully on the lips._**

**_Jude broke them apart instantly, and gasped. "Tommy!" she cried, innocently. "You heard Darius. It's not a good idea!"_**

**_"I've never been one for good ideas," said Tommy, and he reached down to kiss her again. Jude indulged in the romance for a seconds before talking again._**

**_"But what about the press?"_**

**_Tommy groaned, and let his hands drop to his sides again. "What about them, Jude? It's me that's kissing you, and not the editor-in-chief at Vedette, right?"_**

**_"Right," replied Jude solemnly. "But they're gonna find out eventually!"_**

**_"Let them find out," declared Tommy, and he waved his arms about to demonstrate his point. "I want to do this, Jude Harrison - that's right, I want to be with you. So are we going to do this?"_**

**_"I guess we are!" she said, excitedly. "I'm going out with Tommy Qui-"_**

**_But her exclamation was cut short by Tommy's mouth covering hers._**

**_This was the day she spent months reliving in her dreams._**

"Thank-you Jude, that was a great audition!" yelled Finley, clapping his hands, loudly. "I think we've found our Remy Fenshaw, don't you Tommy?"

"She's definitely got something about her, Finn," said Tommy, his eyes sparkling. He held out his hand. "I look foward to working with you, Jude."

Jude could have snorted with laughter at Tommy's formality, but instead conservatively shook his hand, her fingers prickling with the heat beaming from his palm. She picked up her black leather handbag - a fashion necessity that doubled as a security blanket - and nodded to Finn. She filled in her audition form, hen she left, her knees buckling.

Jude Harrison - singing and acting extraordinaire, she thought to herself, as once again the plastic soles of her shoes wailed across the lobby. it sounded good.

She looked at all the hopefuls queuing to get in for their shot and being the next Debra Messing, and she felt a pang of pity. Jude knew exactly how rejection felt - like a No.2 pencil to the heart.

* * *

"So," Pierre asked, as he handed Jude her usual black coffee. "Filming starts today, eh?" 

"Yep," she replied, blowing on her drink to cool it, then reaching to turn over the soccer Pierre had demanded.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, feebly attempting to regain posession of the remote.

"I was," Jude admitted. "Especially as I'm starring alongside _my ex-boyfriend_." She accompanied the last four syllables with ground teeth and an evil glare to Pierre.

"Again with the sorry," her agent said. "But I knew you'd pass up this oppurtunity when you knew Tom would be in it. Am I right?"

"You're right." Jude picked up a television guide and flicked to the third page. "Look," she continued, gesturing to the double-page spread of herself and her ex-boyfriend. "A double-page spread. And the thing isn't even coming out until the fall."

"Publicity can never start too early," said Pierre with a nod. "Besides, that's the most coverage you've gotten all year."

Typically, it was with Tommy. Jude wondered if she'd ever get anywhere without the Boyz Attack-er. It was starting to get irritating, with Tommy constantly the reason for her fame. Even her first hit single - "24 Hours" was due to him as her producer. Darn him. Darn him, darn him, darn him.

Beside her, a faint beeping alarmed Pierre, and very almost spilt his latte. It was Jude's alarm clock, showing 5:00am. It was time to get down to the studio for hair and make-up.

"It's a good job you have me as your agent," said Pierre as Jude reached for her leather jacket and pointed boots. "No other agent would put up with your insomnia."

Jude poked her tongue out playfully, before pulling the door with **2A** emblazoned on it open. "Wish me luck," she called as she began down the stairs.

"Good luck!" came the obedient reply, but Jude was doubtful. It was going to take more than luck on Tommy's behalf to stop her ripping his head from his shoulders.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N I'm looking for a beta! Anybody interested in checking for mistakes (and getting a sneak preview of the next chapter LOL) let me know, and I'll send you a PM. Of course, if there is more than one person interested, we'll have to work something out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Moondancing Millie**

**Chapter Three**

"I can't deny it anymore," said Tommy, taking Jude up in his arms. "I'm in love with you. I should have never left her for you."

"It's amazing to here you say that," replied Jude, her breaths short and deep. "But she can never find out."

Tommy sealed their deal with a passionate kiss, which nearly took Jude's breath away. They could have carried on kissing like this until the cows came home, and then -

"And..._CUT!_ Well done, you guys, that's all for today."

Jude and Tommy broke apart instantly, and wiped their mouths clean. It disgusted both of them, and they went their seperate ways off the set.

"Hey Jude," a voice called, as Jude was stepping into her trailer. She stopped, and jumped down to see Finley grinning down at her.

"Hey Finn," she replied, smiling back. "You O.K?"

"Never better," he said. "You were great on set. We're having a little get-together tonight at my place - to celebrate the first day of filming. You wanna come?"

"Is Tommy going?" Jude asked, cautiously.

"Maybe," Finley said playfully. "But its me, Finley, asking you, not Tommy. Are you coming?"

"Fine," she decided eventually. "I'll see you there at eight?"

"Sharp." He nodded, and walked away with a swagger that was especially for Jude. She opened the door to her trailer, and shut it behind her, sinking into the sofa, exhausted.

"**AND FILMING BEGINS!**" screamed the headline of the magazine by her side. Jude picked it up, curiously, and flicked to yet another double-page spread. She was always interested to see what the tabloids had conjured up this week. Surprisingly, there were no reconciliation rumours.

**Jude Harrison** _-_ remember her?_ - plays rebellious sister to newcomer_ **Rubey Lenz** _in the eagerly-anticipated dramedy **You Gotta Love the In-Laws**, also co-starring with recent ex-boyfriend_ **Tom Quincey**_. Remy Fenshaw (_**Harrison**_) and brother-in-law Jake Lewis (_**Quincey**_) embark on a daring affair that neither understands, but neither of them can end it. Will it all end in tradegy? Or will this be the start of a never-before-seen romance?_

Jude chuckled. She was getting used to all the fun poked towards her and her fading rock-star past. She was going to be a renowned actress now, she could handle it. And she got on amazingly well with her 'sister' Rubey. She'd been an avid Instant Star and Jude Harrison fan, going on and going about the various albums she had, and how Karma was nowhere as near as good as Jude, and what happened to Mason? She didn't stop chattering the whole first day Jude had met her, but she didn't mind. It was nice to know she still had a fan.

* * *

"So why did we film episode four today?" Jude asked Finley, reaching for a handful of popcorn. "Why not film the episodes in order?" 

"Well," Finley began. "We have to wait for equipment, and for our music supervisors to read the scripts and compose scores, et cetera. So we film what we can when we can. Does that make sense?"

"I guess," Jude replied, chewing thougtfully. "But we're filming episode one tomorrow, right? Because I'm not in the mood for any more saliva-swapping with Quicney tomorrow, thanks."

"I'll put a special word in," said Finley, with a laugh. "But honestly Jude, kissing Tommy isn't that bad, is it?"

"Would you like to give it a go, and then ask that question again?"

Finley grinned, and stood up.

"You're quite a character, Jude Harrison," he decided. "But you just wait till the sex scenes, my friend."

Jude's mouth dropped. "Sex scenes?" she shrieked. "You wrote us sex scenes!"

She carried on squealing as Finley walked away to meet other guests, and then sulked in her armchair until the music began playing.

"A dance for the two that are gonna make this thing famous!" cried Finn, loudly, and clapping his hands. "Come on, where are you? Give them a round of applause ladies and gentlemen, its Jude and Tommy!"

Jude took Tommy's hand, glowering darkly at Finley, and not meeting Tom's eye. She was relieved when Finn reached for a small, slight blond's fingers and joined the two on the dancefloor. At least all eyes weren't just on them anymore.

"You're going to have to start talking to me again soon, Harrison," Tommy said in her ear. "Considering the scenes we have coming up."

"He told you?" asked Jude, re-accquiring her high-pitched scream. "He told you before he told me? I can't believe this. I... I quit, I seriously quit."

"You've got a lot to learn about showbusiness Harrison," replied Tommy with a low snigger. "You signed a contract. You can't quit now, you'll be sued."

Jude dropped Tommy's hands and ran off the dancefloor, Finley quickly following her. She burst out of the large lounge, and into the marbled hallway, heading for the huge oak front door.

"Jude!" he cried. "Jude! What the hell is going on here?"

"What's going on," Jude hissed angrily. "Is that you informed Tommy of our sordid scenes months ago, yet its both of us who have to act them."

"I told you just now," argued Finn, trying to grab Jude's leather jacket as she slipped it on and reached for the door handle.

"Now, when its too late to back out," murmured Jude, softening.

"Please don't back out," he pleaded, tucking a long blond strand of hair behind Jude's ear. He followed her outside, his heavy feet crunching against the gravel in contrast to Jude's tiny steps. "Please."

Jude stopped to look at Finn. The brightly-coloured flashing lights from inside the house were dancing in various shapes across his chiselled cheekbones, and reflecting off his dangerous cerulean eyes. All of a sudden his short blond hair looked inviting, as if it was calling her to run her hands through it.

She reached up, nervously, and let her finger tips run as far as his ears, before dropping her hand to his neck, feeling every hair bristle from the touch of her pink fingertips. She let her hand rest on his shoulder, unsure of what to do next.

Luckily for her, Finn took the lead, leaning in to press his perfect pink lips against her glosy ones, just for a second, and a cold shiver ran down Jude's spine. Was she really forgetting Tommy, after just a few weeks of breaking up? It had taken all of Jude's energy trying to forget him every night in her dreams, but it hadn't happened. Could it really just happen now.

He wasn't going away, but Jude was determined to fight it. She pulled Finn closer to her, feeling the hard ridges of his stomach against her ribs, and his hot fingers on her waist. A few kisses lingered on his earlobes, but they belonged mostly to the lips. Jude finally broke them apart, still clinging to Finn's neck, not entirely satisfied that she had forgotten about Tommy.

But before she could do anything about it, a white light burst into her face.

"Thanks, toots," came a husky tone of a cigar-smoker. Jude knew the type of voice well. It was that of a newspaper photographer. The paparazzi. She had been caught kissing Finley Coarse by the paparazzi. "Jude Harrison, you just made front page."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Hey!" Jude yelled accusingly at Finley. "I thought this was a private party!"

"It was," he replied, angrily glaring at the paparrazzi, who instantly began running away, his quick footsteps denting the smooth gravel surface. "Hey! You!"

Jude - a quick runner - kicked off her pumps and chased after the short, stubby man carrying the camera, with Finn in close pursuit. She dived - knocking the man to the floor, and smashing his camera to pieces due to impact with the large area of grass outside Finn's mansion. He lay still on the floor, surrendering. Jude grinned, and jumped up.

"Right on, Harrison!" Finn cried, and he went in for a triumphant peck on the lips, which Jude politely declined by giving him the cheek.

The photographer, however, looked devastated by the chewed-up remains of his beloved camera. "Jude Harrison," he snarled. "You'll be getting a bill."

"And you'll be getting a lawuit," she informed him. "This was a private party, you had no right to be here."

"Yeah," agreed Finn. "And if she doesn't file one, I will. For trepassing on my property."

The photographer adjusted his tweed coat, and stomped off, fuming. Jude just laughed, and Finn demanded a high-five.

"Shall we go back in?" he asked, but Jude shook her head.

"No thankyou," she replied demurely. "I'm feeling tired." She also said no to a lift home from him, who looked severly put-out. But Jude couldn't dwell on Finley's pride right now. She was tremendously confused herself.

* * *

**PHOTOGRAPHER TELLS ALL ABOUT HIS RUN-IN WITH ANGRY JUDE**

This was the headline Jude was faced with the next day, as she turned up for filming. In every direction she looked, she was sure her name was on everybody's lips. Finn dealt her a pleasant smile, but the couple did not exchange words. It was time for the pilot to be shot - and they had to hurry. The broadcasting company wanted to show this soon, to draw an even larger crowd.

"_There are definitely some downfalls to being called Remedios Fenshaw. Like, for instance, the ridicule that is sure to be endured from various if not all elementary school peers. I don't think I'll ever forgive my father for being Spanish.._."

Jude's voiceover sounded throughout the studio, as she settled into her scene. She was finding it a challenge to sit still listening to music while a million things buzzed through her brain. For example, she hadn't seen Tommy yet this morning. Was he too embarrassed to show his face, after the news of her and Finn's "romantic tryst", as Vedetter had so sickenly labelled it, leaked out?

Jude dismissed that idea immediately. The sad and more probable idea of Tom just being too hungover from Finn's party was definitely sounding more realistic.

"_And yet, the most troublesome thing about having a name like mine, is that you're constantly being compared to your older sister - Alison Fenshaw - a.k.a former head cheerleader, class president... you name it, Alison did it - including getting married two years after leaving high school._

"_And don't get me wrong, I like Jake. In fact, its the fact that I like Jake thats the problem... he's funny, he's into good music, and he's really good-looking. Totally the opposite to my sister..."_

Rubey entered the room, and sat down beside Jude, and reached for the TV remote, switching channels. Jude found it hard not to laugh at Rubey's appearance - her skin had been covered in ivory foundation, and her usual dark, curly hair had been dyed blonde and pulled back into a bun, emphasizing her generous nose. It was so weird to see something so beautiful become something so plain.

"Hey!" 'Remy' called out, and snatched the remote from her sister's hand, causing an inevitable catfight, until the man of the moment was due to enter and break it all up... only he didn't.

"Cut!" Finn cried, and Rubey and Jude released each other from their vice-grips.

Whilst a search party was being set-up for Tommy, Rubey laughed. "There should definitely be more scenes like that in this."

"Uh-huh," Jude nodded vaguely, more interested in the motion behind the cameras, and Tom's MIA status. She stood up urgently, and informed Rubey without looking at her. "I'm gonna go look for Tom, OK?"

Rubey looked slightly hurt by her dismissal, and Jude felt a twinge of guilt at pissing off two of her colleagues within 48 hours, but she carried on with her intention, and ran as fast as she could to Tom's trailer.

"Tom?" She banged on the door. "Tom!"

There was no answer, but seeing as her headache medication was having no effect whatsoever, and she was wearing her adorable biker boots, she decided there would be no harm in kicking the door down herself. After all, all her anger would be no use bottled up inside, would it?

She raised a leg and kicked the door, and surprisingly, it opened. Jude pushed it fowards just a little, and followed the layout to the trailer identical to hers. But what Tommy had in his that Jude was fortunately lacking, was Tommy himself, sitting serenly on his leather couch, indulging in a kiss with the petite blonde from Finn's party last night.

Jude had meant to keep quiet, but somehow a tiny squeal of disgust (and, of course, the loud clatter of the door being kicked in) escaped her. Tom looked up, to inspect his rude intruder, and quickly released the blonde (Jude remembered her name was Melanie) immediately, and stood up to face his ex-girlfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Uh, in case you hadn't realised," Jude replied, a little more furious than she'd anticipated. "You are meant to be on set, interrupting Remy and Allison's catfight."

A look of recognition dawned on Tommy's face, but he didn't acknowledge it in speech. "I was taking five," he said, firmly.

"Take it later," Jude insisted. "I'm here to do a job, unlike some people." And she left, quickly scurrying back to set, her heart still thumping at the thought of Tommy engrossed in Melanie. Her conscience was divided, annoyingly.

_He was kissing her! The scumbag! And after only two weeks!_

**But hey, hypocyrite, what exactly were you doing last night?**

_That's unfair. Finn kissed me!_

And so on... Jude was unsteady as she sat on the sofa again, hearing the same voiceover as previously played. And although she felt her catfight this time round was a little less whole-hearted, Finn clapped enthusiastically as the scene came to an end.

"Well done!" he cried. "Excellent job, Rubes, Jude. And you're just oozing authority, Tom. Good job, too, or else you'd be fired for missing it the first time round-"

The cast were ordered to rest, and recall their lines, while the next scene was being set up, but Finn came over to talk to Jude instead, laying a kiss on her cheek automatically.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered in her ear. "Great job out there."

"Really?" asked Jude, eyeing the muffin millimetres away from her with a more interested expression. "I wasn't sure."

"Of course you were fabulous," he replied. "That's why we picked you!"

"I was under the impression I was it in for the viewing figures," Jude said, coolly. "You'll have to look out for that magically changing story, Finley."

Finn nodded with a gulp, but decided to retry his obviously planned conversation with Jude with a different approach.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Yes," Jude replied, without thinking. Finley looked pleased.

"Great!" he said. "I can take you out to Frankie and Benny's, they have a great menu there. Can I pick you up at 7?"

Jude bit her lip, and realised there would have to be another rejection on the cards, and felt her heart swell with pity for Finn. She spoke softly, but she could feel her words piercing like a dagger.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but that kiss the other day - yesterday - it was a mistake. I... I shouldn't have led you on. It was... I'm so sorry Finn."

Finn blushed red with embarrassment, and quickly tried to redeem himself. "Well, would you still like dinner? Maybe we can try again?"

Jude shook her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea," she replied, sensibly. "I think... this relationship should be purely professional."

"Scene two, ready to shoot!" called the producer, and his words shook Finn awake from his miserable daydream.

"I.. I got a scene to help direct," he stuttered, and he wandered away, just as Tom came into view, with his arm drapped casually around Melanie's round and heavily tanned shoulders.

"Jude Harrison." Melanie spoke with a low, Texan drawl - a tone that Tommy no doubt found irresistable. "Its such an... experience to finally meet you. You're much shorter in person, has anyone ever told you that?"

Jude refused to answer, and instead shot a cold glare to Tommy, who replied with much humour in his voice.

"This is Melanie," he said, giving her a squeeze. "I'm glad I can - formally - introduce us. It would be great, you know, if we could double... but I'm really sad to see you're single, Jude."

"No, I'm not," Jude replied quickly, pausing momentarily to think. "I... I have Pier... Finley!"

Finn turned around in surprise to hear his name be mentioned, and Jude gave him an awkward smile. Tommy, however, looked as if he was thoroughly enjoying the conversation.

"The writer of the show!" he cried, excitedly. "Oh, Jude, wait to go! What a pull!"

Jude turned crimson, and silently cursed herself. Why, oh why, did she have to mention Finn's name at the last minute? Pierre would have done fine - Tom had only met him once and besides, had the memory of a fish. But now she was going to have to - a) convince Finn she actually did suddenly like the idea of a date with him and b) edge the concept of a double date with Tom Quincey and Melanie... er... Thing into the equation.

Suddenly, as Jude found herself in her second scene, acting was becoming a piece of cake. She had much larger challenges on her plate just this second that were going to consume a hell of a lot of energy and willpower...


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N Sorry for the delay. Please review! I will reply to them, though I might be late as is messing up for me at the moment...**

Chapter Five

It didn't take as much persuading as Jude had anticipated to convince Finn to take her out after all. He jumped at the chance to escort Jude out, and was hardly put out by the fact that it was a double date. With Tommy Quincey.

"Are you sure it's not going to be awkward for you, though?" he asked, as he walked Jude out of the studio on the day of the date - Friday. "I mean, he's your ex."

"He's going to be just fine," retorted Jude, through gritted teeth. "I mean, who couldn't be fine with Melanie on their arm?"

"Oh, Melanie doesn't match up to you, Jude," said Finn, glowing admirably. "I mean, does Melanie have two platinum albums?" Jude tried to laugh.

"Ah, but do I have a double-page pullout in all the glamour magazines?" she challenged, trying to shake the ridiculous envy in her voice. Hadn't she scoffed at the thought of topless modelling only a while ago?

Finn leant foward to kiss Jude's cheek. "Stop it," he told her, and smiled, baring his perfect white teeth. "You're perfect, you know you are." He began walking away, but spun around to blow her kiss. "Pick you up at eight, gorgeous." Jude returned his painful smile until he was out of sight, and then relaxed her cheekbones. Who knew using a guy could be so much hard work?

Jude picked up her phone, and dialled her sister's number quickly. Jude had never been one for fashion, that was always Sadie's domain. If she was going to be making her ex-boyfriend jealous, she needed to be at the height of sophistication.

Wait, would the height of fashion also mislead Finn?

She didn't need to worry. Sadie was engaged.

Jude sank into an armchair grumpily. This was not her week. She's messed up her lines yesterday, fallen over Tommy semi-naked in her first physical scene (oh, that had been a hoot) and now was having to double-date with the two men she really didn't want to spend Friday night with. She poured herself a strong black coffee from the dispenser on set, and sipped, exhaling heavily. She slipped herself two paracetamol from the tray in her pocket, cringing at the taste.

Filming had wrapped up for the day over twenty minutes ago, but Jude couldn't possess herself to get up out of the armchair and walk to the sidewalk where Pierre was going to meet her and take her home. He would just simply have to come and find her.

Just as Jude had decided on a black turtle-neck and leather pants, an angry shout made her jump. "Jude!" yelled Pierre, storming onto the set, a vision in leopard print and black leather. "I have to come and get you now? I am not your chauffeur!"

"God, Pierre," said Jude, lifting herself out of the chair and swinging her handbag onto her shoulder. "Take a Midol. I was just feeling lazy."

"Which is why you were practically unemployed before I saved your butt," remarked Pierre, but in such a low voice that Jude couldn't be sure as to what he had said. "Home, mistress?" he asked, sarcastically, as Jude slid into the passenger seat beside him.

"Please," replied Jude, somberly, and Pierre stepped on the gas, causing the breeze to hit Jude full on in the face. Oh, well. A pleasant rosy glow on her cheeks might be the latest fashion accessory.

Jude blew her agent a friendly kiss before getting out of the Porsche and racing up the steps. Only one and a half hours to prepare for her double-date? Of course. That was the way her entire week had been going.

There wasn't time to wash her hair, so she slicked it back into a tight ponytail and added a diamante hairband. She sought out her pants and turtleneck sweater, replacing her greying old bra for a new-ish black lacy one (well, you never knew) and found her pointy ankle boots from the bottom of her closet. A fresh wash of make-up and a pack of her cell phone, tissues and breath-mints into her handbag and she was set to go. She checked the clock.

Wow. For once she had time to spare. Ten minutes, in fact. Jude rocketed across the landing - obsessive-compulsively checking everything electrical was turned off and her apartment was safe to leave for the night. Only God knew how long the torture would last.

A beep rang through the air and Jude froze. Finn was five minutes early, the idiot. Jude double-checked her make-up and flew out of the door, locking up and slipping her keys into her handbag. She opened the passenger seat and sat down, where she was greeted by an overly aftershave-d Finn and an identically scented car interior. Jude tried not to choke as he leant over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"You know, Tommy's picked a great place," chatted Finn animatedly as we sped down the road. "I went there before with a few friends, and it was great, really great. The servers are really attentive, it's great."

Great.

Jude had lost count of the time he used that word during the next ten minutes. She tuned him out, which proved unwise when he had to repeat a question for her to answer.

They arrived at the restaurant sharp on eight-thirty, the time Tom and Melanie had set for them to meet in the lobby. Jude was slowly feeling inadequate as she stepped out of the car to see all the glamourous supermodels dressed in sparkly jewellery and baring their legs. She glanced down at her own lower-body to see her legs were covered up by leather. She huffed. Already the night was going so smoothly.

Not.

She soon caught sight of Melanie, who had one arm around Tommy's waist. Tom had a sour look on his face until he erased it to greet Finn and Jude. He shook Finn's hand, and leant in to kiss Jude's cheek politely, managing to snidely whisper in her ear.

"You couldn't even show one ounce of cleavage, could you?"

Jude felt herself turning red, which must have appeared odd. To onlookers, she had just blushed at Tommy's kiss, like an awkward schoolgirl. She ignored the strange look she had received from Melanie.

"Um, lets go inside then, shall we?" Jude asked, hurriedly, and Melanie led the way with Tommy at once, leaving Finn to take Jude's arm and follow. Jude checked her complexion in a mirror as she passed it, and found to her relief that the red was slowly fading. The four were sat in a booth, and left to their own devices, choosing from a laminated menu.

"I'll have the... steak," decided Jude, and Melanie snorted.

"God, Jude," she said, rolling her eyes. "Carbs, much?" Jude flushed again.

"I mean the Caesar Salad," she corrected herself quickly, and Melanie nodded in approval. "I'll have the same," she relayed to the waiter. Finn and Tommy of course, challenged each other to a mixed grill, which they chowed down in silence, barely chewing the meat they thrust into their mouths. Jude could practically see it slide down the oesophagus whole.

"Um," said Jude, clearing her throat loudly and laying her knife and fork in a neat cross on her plate. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Tommy and Finn grunted in respsonse, and Melanie merely glared. If it had been anyone else, Jude would have asked for companionship, but it was Melanie's companionship she was trying to escape. Jude followed the signs to the bathroom, and pushed the door into the glamourous, well-lit bathrooms of the restaurant. Every inch gleamed at her, and she felt as if she didn't want to take another step at dirty it.

But a flush sounded, and the cubicle became vacant, so Jude hurried herself in. Taking care not move her dirty heels around on the tiled floor too much, Jude washed her hands delicately and preened in front of the mirror for a while. The croutons had been herby, so Jude slipped in a breathmint to make sure her breath was fresh for later. Somehow, she could sense Finn had plans to approach her for a goodnight kiss.

She pulled open the door and went to step out into the conjoinment between the ladies and the men's toilets until she saw that Tommy had exitted the bathroom at the same moment she had. They both froze, and laughed.

"We have got to stop the whole awkward ex thing," remarked Tommy, as they stood face to face. "I mean, we're working together. And we're even double-dating, for God's sake."

Jude nodded in agreement. "Who won the mixed grill contest?" Tom looked proud.

"Me, of course," he said, sticking out his chest. "Finn's still working on his, the amateur." He caught Jude's eye. "But you know, great guy."

"If one more person says the word 'great' tonight, I'm going to scream," replied Jude. "Its like, the word 'great' is the safe zone. Its driving me insane."

"Well then," started Tommy, confidently. "You look... amazing. Is that enough out of the safe zone for you?" Jude's breath caught in her throat.

"I think that's bordering on risky," she whispered, and Tommy grinned.

"You always liked a bit of adventure," he replied, and Jude didn't know how it happened, but all of a sudden he was getting closer and closer...

Their lips met, and two bodies embraced in the private area of the conjoinment, out of sight from everybody. Jude automatically slipped a hand around Tommy's neck, the way she used to when they exchanged regular kisses. This kiss was different from the ones they had shared on set, which had been full of disgust and revulsion. This kiss screamed of passion and lust, and Jude was ignoring every disencouraging bone in her body and throwing herself into the moment. It wasn't until she had removed the tip of her tongue from his mouth and felt gentle kisses on her neck before Jude realised what they were doing. She pushed Tommy off immediately, and groaned.

"What are we doing?" she hissed, but she didn't wipe her mouth the way she did after every embrace on set.

"What we should be doing, instead of babysitting Finn and Melanie," retorted Tommy, and Jude noticed he had his fall-in-love-with-me-I'm-a-cheesy-boybander look in his eye. She shook her head.

"No," she said. "We're over." She sighed. "Go back to Melanie, Tom, I'll be out in a minute." She slipped back into the pristine bathroom to adjust the damage to her lipstick that Tommy had done, and by the time she was out again, he had disappeared. Jude exhaled, her heart heavy.

She had done the right thing.

Right?


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N Sorry for the delay! Read and review!**

Chapter Six

"O.K, people, today, we are going to be shooting a scene from Episode Two," declared Finn, taking a seat in front of the set. "Chop chop, we want to do Episode Six after this."

"Didn't we finish Episode Two?" Jude asked, avoiding Tommy's eye. "I swear we did - last week!"

Finn rolled his eyes. "We did, Jude, but somebody, not to mention any names - Melanie! - managed to spill coffee on the tapes. So we're shooting it again. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes," Jude replied, giving Finn a small smile. She was determined to show Tommy just how much she liked Finn. Well, she was going to pretend, anyway.

"Which scene?" Tom asked, flicking through his script. "The one where Jake kisses Remy?" His gaze flitted towards Jude, and she blushed.

"No," Finn retorted. "The arguement after that scene."

Tommy scanned the script, nodded, and followed Jude onto the living room set. He waited for his cue, and then spoke to her character softly.

"Remy," he said, taking her hands and forcing her to make eye contact. "You can't deny it. We kissed."

"I can too deny it," Jude replied, yanking her hands out of Tommy's grasp. "She's my sister, Jake. And we may not be the best of friends, but we're family."

"But I really like you," Tom insisted, and throwing his head back in frustration as Jude turned her back.

"I'm not going to ruin my relationship with my sister because of someone who just really likes me," Jude said quietly.

"That's just so stupid!" cried Tommy, and Jude's heart jolted. This wasn't scripted. "And so typical of you...Remy. You have to just go with it sometimes, go with the feeling."

"And what if I don't have the feeling?" Jude demanded, completely abandoning the script. "What if you're just making a fool out of yourself?"

"What if I'm not?" Tom asked, gently, taking Jude's hands. "What if I know this is right?"

"It's not right, Jake," she whispered. "She's my sister." Tommy came closer, his lips ready to meet hers and Jude was preparing to pull away - he was not going to get away with that again...

"Cut!" yelled Finn, clapping. "Great improv, you guys. I could really feel the passion. Good acting, take a break."

"Yeah, Jude," said Tommy, as they walked off the set together. "Good acting." He gave her a blazing look, before wandering off in an alternative direction.

"Oh no you don't," Jude muttered furiously, and she chased after him, causing him to halt. "Why did you just suddenly deviate from the script? Weren't Finn's words good enough for you?"

"Oh no, precious Finn's words were just fantabulous," Tom mocked, and Jude frowned. "I just felt I had a point to put across, and seeing as you wouldn't even look my way, I had to do it on set, where you would." He began walking again, taking big strides, causing Jude to have to skip hurriedly at his side.

"And what point would that be, Tom?" Jude asked. "I tend to switch off when you open your mouth, because all that comes out of it is me-me-me."

"You're just mad because you're still in love with me," argued Tom, and Jude snorted.

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "I'm in love with you, like I'm in love with Pierre's cat Madonna."

"Then you'd better sort out your problem, fast," replied Tommy. "Infatuation with a cat? You're messed up, Harrison."

"It means I don't love you!" screamed Jude, and a few people around them looked suspiciously. She lowered her voice. "Just like I don't love Madonna."

"Oh, sure, I believe you," Tommy said, mockingly. "Just like I believe that you're actually enjoying dating what's-his-face."

"His name is Finley," she retorted snappily. "And you're arrogant jerk."

"And you love me for it," Tom added simply, and he walked away before Jude could answer. She was speechless, anyway.

* * *

"Fan mail!" called Pierre, and Jude sloped in to the living room and collapsed on the sofa, taking the pile of letters from her agent. Tearing the first one open silently, she sighed as she read.

"'You are a terrible person - how could you cheat on Tommy like that?'" Jude read aloud, and Pierre bit his lip. "'I hate you, you...' O.K, that one's going in the trash."

"Maybe fan mail isn't the right term," Pierre decided. "Ooh, here's another one. 'I look forward to seeing your performance in that dramedy. Here's hoping its better than your trashy music...' Oh."

Jude rolled her eyes and opened another. "This one says: 'Tommy is so cute! How can you resist jumping on him?' Easily, he jumps on me first."

Pierre snorted, and then dropped the letter he was holding in shock. "Uh, Jude?" he said, eyes not meeting hers. "I think you had better call Tommy. I mean now."

"Are you insane?" Jude cried. "Did you not listen to me complain about him all afternoon?"

"Yes," Pierre replied. "But this is important. Call him."

"Let me just read the letter," argued Jude, trying to snatch it from his lap. "Let me read it, Pierre!"

"Call him," Pierre ordered coldly. "I mean it, Jude." Jude sighed, and reached for her cell.

"No, this is not a booty call, Quincey," she said, in response to the chattering on the other line. "Pierre says it's important...Yeah...Apartment 2B. Get here fast."

She hung up, and looked at Pierre. "Happy?"

Soon there was a knock at the door, and Jude pulled it open for Tommy, who waltzed straight into the room without an invitation. He was chewing gum - a pet hate of Jude's.

"So, what is it Pumpkin?" Tommy addressed Pierre abruptly. "It needs to be quick." He caught Jude's eye. "I got a hot date tonight."

Jude rolled her eyes, and Pierre replied dryly. "It's Pierre."

"That's what I meant."

"I don't know why you bothered, Pierre," Jude said, irritably. "I mean, why couldn't you just let him deal with whatever it is?"

"It involves the both of you," Pierre replied, and he took the letter out of the envelope, reading aloud. "'Dear Miss Harrison and Mr Quincey. As a fan of both of you, I am always up to date with the gossip concerning the two of you as a couple, always reading the latest magazine features about your future TV show. Imagine my surprise when I was on duty last night at Cuisine restaurant, in charge of the CCTV cameras. I'm not sure if you're aware, but there is a camera situated in the conjoinment between the women and men's bathrooms, where the two of you exchanged a display of affection yesterday evening. I suggest that if you do not want this piece of information and the film and photo evidence I have to support my claim to leak to the press, then you follow my demands."

"And his demands are?" Jude asked concernedly.

"Two million dollars. By Friday." Jude's heart plummeted. She didn't just walk around with that kind of money - not anymore.

What the hell was she going to do?


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N Sorry for the really really really long interval between updates. I got really stuck as to where I'm going with this fic. But now I have decided. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

"Two million dollars," Jude repeated, worriedly. "That's a lot of money." Tommy laid a patronizing hand on her shoulder.

"No worries, Jude," he said, giving her a false wink. "I'll take care of it. I know has-beens don't really have that kind of money lying around." Jude felt a dormant anger rumble in her gut.

"I do have the money," she argued fiercely. "I'm just saying that its a ridiculous amount to pay some blackmailer who could easily just have video footage of 'before we broke up'." Realisation dawned on Pierre's face.

"That's a good idea," Jude's agent contributed, but Tommy shook his head.

"CCTVs have dates, doofus," he added. "They'll know its post-break-up." Jude shrank back into her chair, irritated. Tommy's eyes flickered towards her. "What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"It's just...how could we be so stupid?" Jude demanded. "I mean, we are so obviously over - we can't stand each other! You make me want to punch something..." Pierre stepped away from his client slowly.

Tommy sighed. "I'll pay the money," he said. "I'll pay the money, and we can just settle on an IOU or something." He chuckled at an inward joke. "Or you can be my personal slave for an eternity." Despite her previous comments, Jude's breath caught in her throat.

"O.K..." Jude whispered, her throat still a little dry. "Maybe I can sort out a Standing Order or something..." Tommy sighed again.

"Jude," he said, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. "It's fine. I still got loads saved up from when I was in Boyz Attack... I can pay it."

"But it's not fair!" Jude complained. "I always have to owe you everything - my singing career, my acting career... it would be nice to do something on my own!"

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe I'm just your good luck charm," he said. Jude chewed her lip nervously.

"Good luck charm," she repeated, and the two exchanged a smouldering stare.

* * *

"Umm..." Finn muttered, examining the script in his director's chair. Jude sat up from where 'Jake' had been kissing her deeply, her cheeks flushed and her hair tousled. "That was good, you guys. Can we do the anniversary scene - call Rubey, Melissa. It's a quick costume change for you, Tommy...and Jude, do you think you'll be able to stand up straight in those heels this time?" 

"Yes," Jude replied shortly. There had been a banana skin on the floor last time they had attempted that scene - yet nobody would believe her. She stood up and walked off the set, deliberately choosing the alternative route from Tommy's.

"This dress is gorgeous..." Rubey murmured, fingering the material of her own dress, whilst Jude admired the sapphire shade of her own. There must have been several thousand gems sewn to it, at least. Jude made a small sound in response. Rubey looked up. "Is everything O.K between you and Tommy? You guys seemed a little tense this morning."

Jude forced a smile. "Oh, yeah," she answered. "We just had a little problem on the weekend, that's all. Everything's fine now." Rubey returned a friendly grin.

"That's alright, then, considering how you have to make out with him every ten seconds on set!" she cried, laughing lightly. Jude forced a giggle.

Tom chose that point to greet the two girls, dressed in a ridiculous penguin suit. This time Jude didn't have to force a laugh. Tom raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah," he said, dismissively. "We'll see who's laughing when you actually have to walk in those shoes. That sobered Jude up a little.

"O.K, guys, lights!" The main lights dimmed, and the colourful disco lights flickered on to blind the three main actors. Jude held a hand to her eyes. "Camera!" Jude moved to her starting position - drinking a glass of 'champagne' and scowling by the bar. Tonight was Jake and Allison's anniversary, and Remy was jealous. "Action!"

Tommy and Rubey began swaying with the extras on the dancefloors. Jude waited for her cue to break the dance, and slowly made her way to the couple - careful to avoid any banana skins. She made it - with only a gentle stumble before she began her lines. She automatically reached for Tommy's fingers - but released them immediately once realising her mistake. She righted herself.

"May I cut in?" she asked. 'Allison' wavered, but surrendered her husband. 'Remy' handed her champagne glass to her sister, and began dancing her brother-in-law. Jude searched her mind desperately for her next lines.

"What am I meant to do about it, Rems?" 'Jake' asked her, furiously. "It's our anniversary. I can't just ignore her all evening."

'Remy' scowled. "One of these days you're going to leave her," she concluded, reaching for another glass of alcohol before storming off the set. Finn mimed a little clap. 'Jake' was left stunned, and Finn called cut.

Jude made her way to her trailer carefully, discarding her glass of coloured water - supposedly champagne - on a table as she passed. She pulled the door open, relieved, and began climbing the steps up to the trailer. Three steps to go...two...she was going to make it - these shoes were easy to handle...one-

She fell to the floor with a crash. Her dress had caught on the heel, and now everything was turning black.

Oh, crap.

* * *

"Jude!" 

She came to, the familiar voice of her ex-boyfriend rousing her uneasily. Jude rolled onto her back, blinking at the electric light above her head. She heard the voice again.

"Jude?"

"Here!" she tried to yelp, and she sat up, her head spinning. What time was it? She looked out onto the set - there was no-one there, everyone had gone home. Except for Tommy, seemingly. She heard her trailer door swing open, and Tommy appeared in the doorway. He burst out laughing at the sight of her on the floor.

"You fell with those shoes on, didn't you?" he asked, and his raised eyebrow forced Jude to tell the truth.

"...Yes. I guess I'm not made for heels." Tommy made his way up the steps and helped her up. She clung to his shoulders for support. Jude shot him a questioning glance.

"It looks like the set's shut down." Jude frowned, and she looked for a clock. The closest one read 10:45 - exactly 4 hours after she had finished filming the anniversary scene. She'd been old cold for four hours? Wow.

"What were you doing for four hours?" Jude asked Tommy, curiously. "I mean, did you not notice them close the set?"

"I was in my trailer," he explained. "Had my earphones in. Though you'd think they'd check the trailers before locking the place up." Jude nodded.

"I'll have to talk to Finn about that," she replied, without thinking. Tommy's expression dropped.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you had friends in high places. How is it going with Super-boyfriend?" His tone was spiteful, and Jude was stung.

"He's not my boyfriend," she answered, ennunciating all her syllables. "We're just friends. Like you and Melanie, right?" She was proud of her comeback. Tommy wavered.

"Yes," he finished. He thought about his next words. "How are you, Jude?"

Jude was confused. "W-what?"

Tommy lifted her down the steps of her trailer. "You know," he said. "How are you doing - you O.K? I guess we haven't spoken since...you know. We broke up."

"I'm good," she replied. "I mean, things were better when I was singing and performing every other night...but I like this show. It's something different."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "And it's kind of cool working with you again - in somewhere else than G Major."

Her phone buzzed angrily in the pocket of her jacket. She fumbled in her pocket and pulled out the cell, answering it hastily. "What do you want, Pierre?"

"Where the hell are you, Jude Harrison?"

"Um...the studio?" Jude was doubtful of whether he would believe her.

"Nice try. The studio closed two hours ago," Pierre argued. Jude coughed in disagreement.

"Tommy and I got locked in," she explained. "Anyway you can get us out?" She heard Pierre sigh.

"Hang tight, Harrison." Then he hung up.

Tommy was inspecting the locked doors of the studio. "Definitely double-bolted," he decided. "How did we get like this?"

Jude considered the alternative answer to this question.

**_"Jude, it was a simple mistake," Tommy yelled, following her out of the restaurant, ignoring the hordes of paparazzi following them. "So what - I ordered foie gras. What's the big deal?"_**

**_"The big deal," Jude answered, angrily. "Is that I'm vegetarian. The big deal, Tommy, is that you have known me for years, and yet you ordered me meat."_**

**_"How long have you been vegetarian, Jude?" Tom demanded, as they pounded the sidewalk nearing the parking lot. "A week? Two weeks? How long was it since that informercial?"_**

**_"You _know _how much that affected me," she sighed. _**

**_"Yes," he said. "You paraded outside the nearest Burger King, yelling about murder. I remember. But I thought you were over it now. Can we just forget - it was just a mistake."_**

**_"It was one mistake of many," Jude cried. "You don't get it, do you? First there was the girl 'who meant nothing' when you went to New York. Then there was the several million missing CDs. Now the foie gras. It's like you don't know me - and what's more, you don't respect me."_**

**_"I do respect you!" Tommy shouted, trying to pull her back by her shoulder. She shrugged him off._**

**_"Get off me!" she shrieked, then she calmed herself quickly. "Listen, Tom...it's over, O.K? I can't take any more of this."_**

**_"Jude, no-" But it was too late. She had gotten in the limo, and had driven off. He was left to deal with the press alone._**

"I don't know," Jude answered, for safety. "What do you think about working with me, Tom? Tell the truth."

Tom considered his reply. "It's hard," he said. "And not because of your personality. I mean its hard becauses of our past - how I felt about you. We were forced back together so quickly I got confused about my feelings."

"And how do you feel about me now, Tom?" Jude took a step towards him.

"I..." Before Tommy could answer, the large double doors unlocked with a click, and Pierre stood in the large doorway, looking pleased. He was also accompanied by several members of the press, who had caught wind of the possible story. Tom turned to Jude. "What do we tell them?"

Jude chewed her lip, then smiled. "The truth," she replied.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sorry for the delay! This fic is definitely on my list, though!**

**Chapter Eight**

_Tom turned to look at Jude. "And the truth would be...?" He left the question open-ended. Jude looked down at the tanned hand Tommy had placed on her shoulder protectively, and sighed._

_"I love you, Tom," she said, surrendering her feelings at long last. "I always have, and I always will. I don't think I can ever live without you." To Jude's mortification, the hand on her shoulder was removed as if her skin was a sizzling saucepan. But to her joy, the hand was placed on her back as Tom dipped her into a movie-star-style kiss. Gasps errupted from the photographers surrounding the couple, and Tom and Jude emerged from their embrace, breathing heavily._

_"I love you, Jude Harrison," Tom whispered, pushing a strand of blonde hair from Jude's lip gloss. "I want you to make me the happiest man on earth..." He slid down to one knee. "Marry me, Jude?"_

_Pierre squeaked and jumped into the air with excitement. "Get this on tape!" he ordered a camera-man, who swung to capture the moment. Jude felt her cheeks were damp. She couldn't believe it - everything was happening so soon! "Yes," she answered Tommy, who jumped up to kiss her again "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you, Tom Quincey!"_

_The scene blurred slightly, and Tommy whirled around to accuse Jude. "For God's sake, Jude!"_

_"What?" she asked, innocently. "What did I do?"_

_"Wake up!" he ordered, shaking her shoulders. "Wake up!" She swatted him away furiously. "Wake up!"_

A cold pool of water was thrown onto Jude's face, and she jolted awake. The limo she had been inside had pulled to a stop outside her apartment block, and both Tommy and Pierre were staring at her expectantly. Pierre was still holding a cup of water, and instantly she realised that it was his voice that had appeared in her dream, not Tommy's.

She also realised, with a pang of embarrassment, that she had been sleeping on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy, the guy she had passionately kissed and whose proposal of marriage she had accepted in her dream. Oh God.

"We're at your apartment," he whispered, softly, and she nodded wordlessly. "Can I walk you to your door?"

Pierre tried to interrupt, but Jude nodded again, blushing furiously. "Yeah, sure," she said, quickly. "Thanks, Pierre, for rescuing us and everything. And sorting out the press." Pierre merely nodded, and Tommy helped Jude out of the limo. She waved goodbye to her agent, before carrying on upstairs to her apartment, heart thumping wildly in her chest, Tommy silent beside her.

Why had she dreamt that? She knew perfectly well what had really happened.

_**Tom turned to look at Jude. "And the truth would be...?" He left the question open-ended. Jude looked down at the tanned hand Tommy had placed on her shoulder protectively, and sighed. She pushed his hand off her shoulder. **_

**_"Jude, Jude!" An eager photographer rushed forward. "Is this evidence that you and Tommy are back together?"_**

**_"No," Jude replied shortly. "Tom and I have been nothing but colleagues for a while. There's no Jommy..." She trailed off, wincing at the name they had given the couple. "Just Jake and Remy." The photographer looked crestfallen._**

**_"Can't ya just give us a little kiss?" he asked, desperately. "My deadline's tomorrow!" Tom shook his head._**

**_"Sorry," he said. "No can do."_**

**_"You heard the man," Pierre growled. "Now scat. Nothing to see here." Jude smiled gratefully at her agent, as the crowds of paparazzi began to disperse._**

**_"Thanks, Pierre." Pierre smiled, loosening the ascot around his neck._**

**_"Jude, Jude, Jude," he answered, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?"_**

Jude and Tommy had reached the door reading **2A.** They stood in front of it, wordlessly. Eventually, Jude offered her thanks. "I just want to say - in case I didn't before - thanks for handling the blackmail. It looks like you're always coming to the rescue."

"That's what guys do best," replied Tom, smiling. He kept on grinning long after the moment had passed. Jude raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you?" she asked. Tommy snorted.

"Do you really have no idea of what you said when you were asleep?" he asked. Jude suddenly blushed. _Oh God_, she thought. _What had he heard? _She just knew it was going to end up embarrassing.

Tom repeated her words in falsetto. "Yes, yes, yes!" He threw his head about dramatically. "I will marry you, Tom Quincey!" Jude's mouth dropped and her cheeks turned a brilliant crimson. "I have to admit, after we broke up, I really never thought I'd hear you say those words."

Jude chewed her lip. "Oh, and you _would _have heard those words if we had stayed together?" Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But who knows what the future would have held." Jude stared pensively at the scuffed WELCOME mat she had outside her apartment. Suddenly, Tommy took hold of Jude's hand.

"Tom," she began, sternly. "We've broken up. Ex-couples do not hold each other's hands."

"You're not letting go," he informed her, and Jude looked down to see that he was right. Her fingers remained linked with his, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to let go. "I'm really sorry about how we broke up, girl." He reached forwards and twisted a lock of blonde hair around his finger, before stroking her cheek gently. Within seconds, Jude realised that he had edged ever-so-stealthily closer.

"Tom..." she said again. But he wasn't listening.

"Maybe we should have broken up, Jude," he suggested, coaxingly. "Maybe...maybe we should get back together."

"Tom," Jude interrupted, for the third time, but this time she gave in. His lips met hers softly, and she couldn't resist throwing both of her arms around his neck and kissing him back.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Another update! Told you guys this fic was on my list. Hope you like! I finally have a plot for the rest of the fic.**

**Chapter Nine**

"Well, good morning Toronto, it's eight-thirty here in the studio..." Jude woke with a start, clutching at the duvet. She rolled over, and in a brief moment of surprise she gasped at the sleeping body next to her, before the events of the previous night caught up with her. She exhaled slowly, and got out of bed, careful not to disturb Tommy.

She hit the off-button on her alarm-clock, which was still yapping cheerfully, and reached for her bath-robe. Then she switched on her coffee-maker before going to take a shower.

The water was scalding hot - Jude felt dizzy as she emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later. She wrapped her hair in a towel and pulled on some sweats, before making her way into the kitchen, where a grinning Tommy and a cup of coffee greeted her.

"Good morning," Tommy said, handing her the mug. "You know, for a moment there I thought you'd loved me and left me." Jude smiled, and sipped the hot beverage.

"Never," she replied. "You think I'd leave Tommy Quincey alone in my apartment?" Tom laughed, just as the toaster popped. Jude raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," he said. "It hasn't been that long - I still know where you keep your bread. And I also know that all you're having for breakfast is that black coffee." Jude watched as Tom moved towards the fridge and pulled out the butter.

"O.K then," Jude retaliated. "I know that you put butter on one slice of toast, jelly on the other, and then sandwich them together." Seconds later, Tom did exactly that. She smiled in satisfaction, and he took a bite.

"We need to discuss what happened last night," he announced, after swallowing. "I mean, we didn't exactly talk last night..." He cleared his throat, and Jude remembered guiltily the trail of clothes leading from the door she needed to pick up.

"Right," she agreed. "What did that kiss mean, precisely?"

"For me, it meant what I said to you before it," Tom answered. "I want us to get back together."

Jude considered this. "There's the little problem of Finn..." she argued. "Who kind of thinks that we - that's him and me - are dating." Tom snorted into his coffee.

"But do you want to be dating him?" he asked. "Or do you want to be dating me?"

Jude chewed her lip anxiously. "I want to be dating you," she decided. Tom grinned, and took another bite of his toast. "But here's another question - do we tell the press? Or even Pierre?"

Tom ran a finger around his mouth to collect the debris of butter and jelly. "No," he said eventually. "I think we should keep this quiet as long as we can."

Jude nodded. "Good idea," she said. "So not even Pierre?" Tom shook his head. "Right, not even Pierre."

Jude sipped her coffee thoughtfully. She was back together with Tommy - or at least that was what she thought had happened. She was now one half of Jommy again. She shuddered. Jommy. What a lame name.

"I'm going to take a shower," Tom declared, suddenly, and he stood up. He leant in to kiss her - Jude puckered, ready to kiss him back - and then it seemed like he thought better of it. He bobbed again, and finally Jude reached forward and held his face in her hands, kissing him lightly. "Thanks," he said. "Wasn't sure if it was acceptable or not this early in the morning."

"It's always acceptable," she replied, before kissing him again. "Have a nice shower."

"I'll be missing you the whole time," he said, and Jude mock-punched him.

"Chee-sy," she moaned. He grinned. "Get on with it. Are we gonna go to the studio together? Or seperately?"

"Together," Tom decided. "I like to live life on the edge." He blew her a kiss and then disappeared into the bathroom. Jude leapt up from her chair and raced into the bedroom. She needed to look flawless within ten minutes. It was going to be a challenge.

* * *

"Tom," Jude hissed, as his fingers snaked across her lap to link with hers. "We're 'not a couple', remember?"

They were in the limo, and the divider between the chauffeur and them wasn't up. He could see everything - and Jude didn't trust him. He could go to the press with information at any time.

"Will you excuse us, Jenkins?" Tom called, and he pressed a button so that the divider rose upwards. "Will you relax now?"

"No," Jude replied stubbornly. "You were the one who wanted to keep us a secret." Tom took hold of her fingers and kissed them.

"We're going to be fine, Jude," he said. "I only want to keep us a secret because it'll be easier. It's not because I don't want to show the world how much I love you."

Jude nuzzled into his neck and inhaled his aftershave. He always smelled so good, it calmed her instantly. "I love you too," she replied. The car jerked to a stop. "We're at the studio," she whispered.

"Is today a Jake-Remy scene?" Tom asked. Jude searched her memory.

"Yes," she answered. "Isn't today where Jake and Remy make out in the closet as Allison walks past unsuspectingly?"

Tom frowned. "Yeah." He tucked a curl behind Jude's ear. "Don't forget to look disgusted with me whenever we're off-set. That's the way you normally are - and that way, no-one will suspect a thing."

"I do not look disgusted," Jude disputed, but before she could say anything else, Jenkins opened the passenger door.

"Go to hair and make-up," Tommy ordered teasingly. "And be good."

"Am I ever anything but?" Jude asked, as she was led away from the limo. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I refuse to answer that question."


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N Fairly quick update, _si? _Sorry for the slight delay, had a busy weekend followed by a busy week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I didn't realise people actually liked this!**

**Chapter Ten**

_Chin up, _Jude told herself furiously_. Chin up, nothing's changed as far as they know. I'm just Jude Harrison, ex-singer, actress on "You Gotta Love the In-Laws", single..._

Aw, crap. Finn. She'd forgotten about Finn.

She fumbled in her bag for her cell-phone, and searched her list of contacts till she found the one that made her heart leap. She pressed 'Call' and held the phone to her ear, counting the rings.

"Jude. Can you seriously not go five minutes without hearing my voice? That really is adorable." There was amusement in Tommy's voice.

"Shut up," Jude hissed, and she sneaked into the ladies' bathroom. "I have to break up with Finn."

"Are you growing tired of having two men on the go already?" Tom asked. Jude scowled, though of course, Tommy couldn't see it.

"No," she replied, irritably. "It's just not fair. It's not fair to me, its not fair to you, and its not fair to Finn. What do I say?"

"Well," Tom answered. "Unless you want to go for the ever-classic 'I'm in love with my co-star, and the director is just getting in the way' scenario, I'm guessing you're going to have to lie."

"Thanks," Jude said sarcastically. "I feel so much better now. I really know what to say." Tom laughed.

"You're adorable when you're annoyed," was all he said. Jude scowled again and hung up, heart beating in her chest heavily. Well, it was time to face the music. Or the make-up artists, anyhow.

"Um," Jude said, as the make-up artist moved to apply a dark shade of eye-shadow to her lid. "Can we, um, tone it down today? I'm feeling a little self-conscious, and I don't think navy eye-shadow is gonna make me feel better." The artist smiled, and spoke in a strong Southern accent.

"Oh, honey, sure," she replied. "Is it your ex-boyfriend getting you down?" She reached to tug Jude's cheek patronizingly. "It'll all blow over soon, and you'll have a brand-spanking-new boyfriend. Heck, maybe you'll even get married!" She laughed to herself, and Jude forced a smile. The truth was, she didn't want to look like a hooker when breaking up with Finn.

Thankfully, the resulting eye-shadow was a greeny-blue to match her eyes. She got given the 'all-clear', and made her way onto the set, where Tommy stood smoulderingly by the epresso machine, and Finn sat in his director's chair. He winked at her sneakily, and she smiled, before taking a deep breath and heading in Finn's direction.

"Finn," she said, clearing her throat. He turned around, and smiled. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Tom watched, one eyebrow arched. "Hi." Her voice was strained.

"Jude," he replied, sounding happy. "I haven't spoken to you in ages, it seems." She forced another smile, and shrugged. "You wanna go out tonight? I can book us in at this amazing place..." Jude shook her head.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I don't think we can see each other anymore." She glanced in Tom's direction, and he shot her a thumbs-up. She looked back at Finn's crestfallen face and sighed.

"What?"

Jude took another deep breath. "I'm...I'm not in a good place. I mean, last night I got completely drunk-" O.K, a complete lie. Although the truth was not exactly PG-13 either. "- just because I felt depressed. I don't think that's something you want to be around." Finn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jude, it's something we can work through-"

Jude pushed his hand away, her heart stinging with guilt. "I'm sorry, Finn," she said. "But I think it needs to be over." She walked away, dramatically, and Tommy watched her, smiling.

"Fabulous," he mouthed, and she blushed. She poured herself a cup of epresso and tried to concentrate on the bubbles. "You know," he said in her ear. "I think you've just proved why you are on this show. Who knew Jude Harrison could act?"

"Tommy," she hissed. "I don't think you should be talking to me right now. It's not exactly a good idea - Finn could suspect something!"

Tom snorted. "Please," he answered. "Finn couldn't even figure out fifth-grade math." Jude frowned, and sipped her epresso thoughtfully. "Listen, Jude, after this scene I have to-"

"Places, everyone!" Finn called, interrupting Tommy. Jude set her epresso down and took her place on set, in a tiny 'closet' with her body pressed up against Tommy's. She was breathing heavily, and in return he was panting hard in her ear. She squirmed.

"Hey," she breathed, as Finn was preparing the camera.

"Hey," he whispered back.

"And...action!" Tommy pulled Jude into a kiss, and Jude realised for the first time how cold stage kisses were. She didn't feel the electric she felt when it was Tommy and her kissing, and not Jake and Remy. She smiled against his lips, and they broke apart, feigning hatred for one another.

"Get off me," 'Remy' hissed, pushing 'Jake' away. "You didn't want me. You told Allison she was the only girl for you. So don't drag me in here just you have an itch my sister won't scratch."

She had to bite her tongue to stop herself laughing. Tom's expression was extremely amusing. "You're more than just Allison's sister to me, Remy," 'Jake' replied, passionately, seizing her in his arms. "You know that. Stop acting like a child."

"A child?" 'Remy' repeated, furiously. "I'll give you childish." She pushed open the 'closet' door and made her way across the set dramatically. Secretly Jude loved the overly-camp exits, however cheesy they were.

"You were great, Jude," said Rubey in her ear, after the scene was finished. "You and Tommy - electric. Are you sure there's nothing going on between you anymore?"

Jude forced a chuckle. "Oh," she said, jokingly. "No, I'm sure. Me and Tom? - we're old friends." She blushed furiously, and made her way into her trailer to wipe off the layers of make-up forced upon her. After hanging up her outfit and changing back into her jeans, she decided it was time for some lunch. Her next scene wasn't for hours yet.

Neither was Tommy's. She reached for her cell-phone to call him, and then a different idea struck her. She would surprise him - just like she used to.

She made sure she looked presentable - although her skin was a little sore from scrubbing all the make-up off - and stepped out of her trailer, feeling the cool wind blowing in from outside in her hair. She spotted Tommy's viper leaving the set and ran after it - though her heels slowed her down. She scanned the set desperately.

"Hey, Pierre!" she called, and waved him over. "Can I hitch a ride? Follow that viper!"

Pierre raised an eyebrow as she climbed into the passenger seat of his Audi. "That's Tommy's viper," he replied tonelessly.

"I know," said Jude. "He...he left his cell on set. I have to return it to him." Pierre looked doubtful, but released the clutch anyway. They soon caught up with the viper, but it kept going. Jude soon realised where it was heading. "The station?" she asked. "What the hell..."

They pulled into a parking space and Jude leapt out of the car.

"Tommy!" Tommy had disappeared inside the station already. Jude moaned in anguish before removing her high-heeled boots and following him.

"Tommy!"

A train rushed into the station as she hobbled through the door, and people poured off it hurriedly. A slight, tanned girl stepped off the train and smooted her mousy-brown hair. Her sparkling eyes lit up as she spotted someone come onto the platform to greet her. Jude followed her gaze, lost in the moment.

There, waiting for the girl was Tommy.

Who proceeded to sweep the girl into his arms passionately and lay a kiss in her neck.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N I am really enjoying writing this fic. I had a basic plot for this fic, but my love for it has made it evolve. I was struck by genius this afternoon - but I hope you won't hate me for it!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Jude paced her apartment floor, backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards...

This was ridiculous. She was probably just some relative, or something. There was no need to worry about anything - she was just a relative, arriving from New York, or someplace. Hadn't Tommy been trying to tell her someone before filming took place? That was probably it - that his relative was arriving this afternoon. Except...

Except, well, this relative was kind of...hot. The kind of girl that Tommy always went for - Jude had been the exception, she always felt. And even if Tommy and this chick were cousins or something, a relationship between them wasn't exactly in the realm of the impossible...

Jude had never thought of herself as jealous. All those years ago, when Tommy had fans who were old enough to date him, and who threw themselves at him, and Jude hadn't even twitched. But now - now, when the love rival might not even be a love rival, she was bothered.

Which could only mean one thing really, but Jude didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to believe it, because then she could end up getting more hurt than ever. But it was true, no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

She was in love with him.

The cell phone on the end table beside her started to vibrate, and she jumped.

* * *

"Come on, Jude," Tommy pleaded into his cell phone, as the rings kept sounding in his ear. "Pick up, pick up!"

"Tommy," came a voice from inside the spare bedroom. "Can you just relax, please? I mean, Jude doesn't have to know. We can keep me a secret, at least for now. I don't even see what the big deal is."

"The big deal, Jen," Tommy said impatiently. "Is that I tried to tell her today, and that idiot Finn interrupted me. You're important to me, but I can't enjoy the time I have with you until I've told her."

Jen appeared from the spare bedroom, swishing her hair over her shoulder and plaiting a few strands absent-mindedly. "Isn't Jude that girl you were dating before? The one that broke your heart?"

"No," Tommy answered, finally accepting that Jude wasn't going to pick up her cell. "I broke her heart. And I need to sort this out before it happens again." He threw himself on the couch beside her. "Welcome back to Toronto, Jen. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Jen laid her head on Tom's chest, and could hear his heart beating fast. "Wow, Tom, you're seriously worked up. Your heart's beating like crazy." Tom felt for his pulse and was shocked.

"Man," he replied. "I guess it is. Well, I've been eating kind of badly lately. It's been McDonalds and chinese take-out and takeaway pizzas...I haven't really had to time or incentive to cook. And I'm really stressed out at the moment, with both you and Jude in my life."

"Lately?" Jen echoed. "How long has 'lately' been going on?"

"A while," Tommy admitted. "I guess maybe for a year or so..." Jen straightened her neck and looked him straight in the eye.

"O.K," she said, and she stood up. "Come on." She took hold of his hand. "We're taking you to the hospital. We've got to get your heart-rate down."

"I'm fine!" Tom insisted, getting off the couch and facing her. "I don't need to go to hospital." He walked across the room, and seized his coat.

"Where are you going?" Jen demanded. He slipped on his coat. "Where the hell are you going, Quincey?"

"I'm going to find Jude," he answered, before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Come on, Jude, open up!" Jude fell to the floor, her back facing the closed door. She didn't want to open the door, and face whatever he had to say. She put her head on her knees and trying to block out his voice.

"Jude." This time, Tommy's voice cracked. Jude sighed, trying to hold back the tears. She wasn't exactly sure as to why she was crying - she didn't know the truth yet. She was just scared.

"Go away, Tommy."

Tom nearly fell over. She was in there! She had been ignoring him the whole time! "Jude," he said, crossly. "If you don't open this door, I'm going to call the fire department and get them to bust it down." His heart throbbed angrily, and he clutched it irritably. "Jude!"

The door was yanked open, and he nearly fell into the apartment. There standing before him was Jude, pink-faced and crying. He fell to his knees, and took her hand. "Jude," he said again. "What's the matter?"

"Who is she?" Jude asked quietly. "The girl you met from the station today. I one I saw you kiss." Tom's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Don't give me that look, Tommy. I know you know what I'm on about." Suddenly, realisation dawned on his face, and he stood up again.

"Oh, Jude!" he said, with a laugh. She raised an eyebrow humourlessly. "Jude, you're seriously jealous of Jen?" Oh great, thought Jude. She has a name. "Jude..." Tom squeezed her hand. "Jen's my cousin. She's visiting from Wisconsin." Jude giggled nervously, and cleared her throat.

"What?" she asked. "She's...she's not your girlfriend? She's your...cousin?"

"Yes," breathed Tommy. "Don't...don't you believe me, Jude?"

"I...I don't know," Jude said. "I mean, you guys looked pretty intimate on the platform today. You could have fooled me." Tom was panting. He reached for his cell phone.

"You don't believe me," he echoed, shaking his head incredulously. "You think I want to break your heart like I did last time. You think-"

"Tommy," Jude begged softly. But she was cut short after Tommy fell to the floor, clutching his arm. She threw herself to her knees, trying to rouse the lifeless body. "Tommy!" She prised his cellphone out of his hand, and called emergency services. "I need an ambulance!" she shrieked, hysterically. "I need an ambulance!"

She threw the phone to the floor once she'd managed to tell the operator the address, and shook Tommy vigorously. "Tommy!" she cried, sobbing against his chest. "Tommy!"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N Yeah, I'll admit, the first part of this chapter is a little like the episode after Patsy is in that accident... But I'm really ill, so cut me some slack? Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed this - I can't believe I'm nearly on 100 reviews! I didn't really think this would be that popular. Please please please keep it up - I need something to cheer me up instead of me coughing and spluttering all over the place...**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Anyone waiting for Tommy Quincey?"

Jude stood up, heart pounding. Just five words. That's all she needed. Five words: he's going to be fine. Even two words would do: he's fine. But then Jude thought of another two words. And these would be the two words she dreaded:

I'm sorry.

She approached the nurse fearfully, and the kindly woman took her by her arm, and sat her down again. "Jude, dear," she said, carefully. Jude's heart lurched, and instantly she felt like throwing up whatever lunch she may have eaten - she couldn't remember exactly what it was. "Jude, dear, you need to sit down. You're sickly white." These certainly weren't the words she had been anticipating. And she wasn't exactly sure what they meant.

"How's Tommy?" she asked, desperately clutching the nurse's uniform. The nurse smiled, and Jude began to relax. She sank back into her chair, nervously chewing her nails.

"Jude, honey, if you don't relax, you'll end up with a minor heart-attack like your boyfriend. He's fine, surgery was successful. He's just recuperating in the ward, he won't be allowed any visitors for a while yet. He's still unconscious." Jude breathed deeply. He was fine. That was all that mattered.

"Please," she begged. "Let me in. I won't talk to him, I'll be as quiet as a mouse. I just need to be near him." The nurse became stern.

"Jude," she said, crossly. "You're winding yourself up. If you don't calm down, I'm going hunting in the medicinal store and I'm going to inject you with a sedative."

"You wouldn't dare," Jude said, acidly, but she wasn't sure. Valerie looked kind of mad, and Jude tried to close her eyes. Valerie - the nurse - wandered away, humming some sort of lullaby.

I'll just pretend to sleep, Jude told herself. I'll just pretend...I'm not tired at all. I need to see...

She didn't remember much after that.

* * *

"Jude? Jude?" Someone was shaking her. Hard. She groaned and swatted them away. "Jude, honey. Wake up. You can visit him now." That got her awake.

"I'm up," Jude said, shortly, and she sat up, her eyes still closed. "I...I just need a few seconds, that's all. Valerie patted her on the shoulder gently, smiling.

"Sure, sweetie. He's ready for you when you are." Valerie walked away, and Jude stood up, a little unsteady. She leant against the wall, before making her away towards Tommy's room.

"Hey," she said softly, as she rapped on the door. Tommy shot her a weak smile, and beckoned her to sit on his bed. She did so gladly, linking her fingers with his. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Yeah, me too," Tommy replied, kissing her knuckles. "I love you, Jude." Jude had to refrain from crying; it was nearly killing her.

"I love you too!" she wept. "I'm so sorry for not believing you..." She laid her head in his lap, and then thought the better of it. Hospital beds really smelt bad.

"I'm sorry for not telling you I was at risk of a minor heart-attack," Tommy replied laughingly, and he patted Jude's head affectionately. "And girl, I'm sorry for ever making you doubt me." Jude burst into tears again and sobbed against his shoulder.

"I'm just so stupid!" she continued, like she hadn't heard him. "I mean, you said she was just your cousin - why didn't I believe you? It's like I have this stupid mechanism where-"

"Jude, marry me."

"-it's like physically impossible to...what?" Jude's watery eyes stared in disbelief at Tommy, who had produced a velvet box from the pocket of his jacket that had been hung up next to his bed. He held it out to her, and she took it, snapping it open to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Marry me, Jude?" Tom repeated, and Jude laughed nervously, her eyes glued on the ring. "Jude, honey, an answer would be nice round about now."

"W-why?" Jude asked, still in shock. "I mean, what do you want to marry me for? I'm - I'm an emotional wreck, look at me!"

"You're perfect," Tom corrected her. "Everything about you. You're beautiful, you're smart, you leave all the orange Smarties because you know I like them..." Jude giggled again.

"They don't taste any different," she reminded him.

"...And I'm going to need someone to look after me once I get out of this hellhole," Tommy added, like she hadn't spoken. He grinned. "So what do you say?"

Jude raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Tommy Quincey, are you asking me to marry you, or are you just hiring a slave?" She took the ring out of the box. "'Cause, you know, I'd be willingly to do either for this ring - it's beautiful."

"Please don't make me get down on one knee," he begged, pained. "I'm a little tied up..." He gestured to the several needles attached to his body. Jude smiled and leant forward to kiss him.

"Of course I'll marry you; I love you." Tom slipped the ring onto her finger. "You get some rest now, and I'll come back later. I'll see what I can do about getting you some Smarties..." He grinned and blew her a kiss. Jude skipped out of the room in high spirits, before colliding into someone.

"Oh my God, you're Jude Harrison!"

Before her stood the mousy-haired girl that had greeted Tommy on the platform earlier on that day. Her eyes were still gleaming, though her skin was flushed and there were bags under her eyes.

"You're Tommy's cousin," Jude said, finally, and the girl nodded. Jude studied her now, and she could pick out features that Tommy had too - the curved lips, the blue eyes... she could have kicked herself for being so stupid. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I want you to know I tried," the girl said, desperately. "I tried to make him go to the hospital so he could sort out his heart rate, but he refused. I guess he did the same to you, huh?" Jude sighed, immediately feeling guilty.

"Tommy and I have only recently gotten back together," she explained. "So I guess I didn't really know much about how he was eating. But I can promise you he won't even lay eyes on a hamburger ever again."

The girl giggled. "I'm Jen," she said, holding out her hand. Then she gasped. "Oh my God! Is that an engagement ring?"

"Ssh!" Jude urged, and then she nodded. "We got engaged a few minutes ago. Please don't tell anyone?" Jen nodded.

"Of course not! Wow, my cousin's got good taste." She stood admiring the ring for a few seconds, before Pierre burst in, filling the doorway, as usual, with sequins, and today - a cowboy hat.

"Jude, honey!" he cried, running towards her. "Why didn't you call! I was last to know, as usual, of your whereabouts. How is he? Is he alive?"

"He's fine," Jude replied. "What are you doing here?"

"The press," Pierre panted. "They know you're here - they want a word." She exchanged glances with Jen, who quickly turned Jude's ring so that the diamond was hidden.

"Tell Tommy I'll just go and tell the press that's he O.K, and then I'll be back as soon as I can. They're just down in the lobby, I won't be long..." Jude was surprised when Jen pulled her in for a hug.

"Good luck," she said softly. Jude smiled.

"Thanks," she replied. "I have a feeling I'm going to need it."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N Last but one chapter! It's a little cheesy at the end, sorry about that. But the epilogue will be up soon, I have a vague idea of what I want to put in it. Thanks again to everyone who reviews! It is much appreciated.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jude's heart was pounding against her ribcage as she leant against the elevator wall. The cries of the paparazzi in the lobby were getting louder and louder, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she would hear a loud ping and the elevator doors would slide open...

_Ping._

She took a deep breath, and stepped out of the elevator. A million microphones were thrust in her direction, and flashes from hundreds of cameras went off in her face. She held up a hand to shield her eyes and tried to clear her throat.

"Jude! Jude! Is it true that Tommy died this morning from an aneurysm?" Jude's mouth dropped in horror at the claim.

"No!" she cried, and she was immediately surrounded. "No, he-"

"Is he currently in a coma?" Another ten microphones were shoved into her face. "Or is it just a cry for publicity?"

"Jude! Jude!" There were too many people wanting a piece of her; Jude couldn't concentrate. She couldn't pick out any single question, the voices were just a blur. She put her hands on her head, and tried to massage her temples.

"He's fine..." she whispered, shutting her eyes and trying to ignore the flashes that she could see even through her eyelids. "Tommy's...he's...Tom-"

"JUDE!" Her hands dropped to her sides in surprise when she heard Pierre's panicked yell. She was pulled through the crowd by her agent and pushed hurriedly into the elevator. Pierre pressed the right button and then leant against the door, breathing hard. "Baby girl, I am so sorry I had to put you through that."

Jude had gotten some of her breath back. "It's O.K - it was just hard trying to answer all those questions - some of them were so horrible!" She tried to hold back the tears. "When they asked if Tommy had died..." She put a hand on her thudding heart. "It was horrible."

"I'm sorry," Pierre said again. "I'll make sure you have a bodyguard when you and Tommy leave later..." Jude's ears perked.

"We're leaving?" she asked. "Tommy is being discahrged?" Pierre nodded, and Jude smiled. The elevator door opened, and Jen was waiting patiently.

"How did it go? I could hear some of the yells from up here!" Jude rushed to hug her wordlessly.

"It doesn't matter how it went," she decided. "Can I go to see Tommy? Alone?" Jen agreed eagerly and watched Jude as she raced to Tommy's room. Jude found him sitting in bed, trying desperately to change the channel.

"Here," said Jude with a laugh, and she took the remote from him, pressing one simple button. The picture changed. Tommy frowned.

"Damn remote," he growled. But then he brightened. "I'm being released later." Jude grinned and sat on his bed, taking both of his hands in hers.

"So I heard," she replied. "What do you want to do once you're out - shall I cook? Wanna rent a movie? Ooh, we could-" Tom held up a hand to silence his fiancee.

"Jude," he said solemnly. "We need to tell Finn about us." Jude frowned at the mention of Finn's name, and was surprised that Tom brought him up voluntarily.

"Finn," she repeated. "We need to tell Finn...that we're together?" Jude was a little unsure of why the director needed to know the intimate details of his actors' personal lives.

"He needs to know," Tommy elaborated. "Because pretty soon, we're going to announce that we're engaged to the world. And if Finn doesn't know that we're even together, he could well fire us. Plus, you know, he's still in love with you. I think maybe we need to break him in gently." Jude nodded understandingly.

"O.K, fine," she said. "We'll go as soon as you're released - get it over and done with. Then can I cook you something." Tom lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"As long as it's low-cal," he replied sternly, and Jude giggled.

* * *

"Jude, calm down," Tommy whispered, as they walked into the studio. "You're going to have a heart-attack."

"That's not even nearly funny," Jude scolded him, though her pulse was increasingly fast. She squeezed Tom's hand worriedly, as the buzz of the studio was getting louder and louder. "What if he fires us, Tom?"

"He won't," Tom replied confidently. "If he doesn't take to it, we can always say we were kidding." Jude nudged him. "Or, you know, send him a basket of cookies or something." Jude took a deep breath, and then pushed the large doors open. Finn was preparing the camera for a Allison-only scene.

"Hey, Finn..." Jude began dubiously, but was greeted ceremoniously by her director, who swept her into an anxious embrace. Tom and Jude exchanged surprised glances. "Finn," she repeated, sharply, and he broke away. "I have something I want to tell you."

Finn looked worried. "You're O.K, aren't you Jude?" Jude nodded, but then linked fingers with Tommy behind her.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm great, actually. Tommy and I are back together." Finn looked ready to hit someone. Tommy wasn't taking any chances, and took a step backwards.

"I can't allow it," Finn said, eventually, his cheeks red. "I'm not having any on-set romances - it will ruin the atmosphere. I mean, what happens when you break up again? Will I be losing one of my actors?"

"What if we don't break up?" Jude asked impertinently. "What if we're together for good this time?" Finn shook his head.

"If you're together, you're not working for me," he said, decidedly. Tommy squeezed Jude's hand, and then took the plunge.

"Fine by me," he said, firmly. "Come on, Jude, let's go."

"What?" Jude and Finn asked together.

"We're quitting?" Jude asked, looking in admiration at her fiance. "Are you sure, Tommy?"

"I am if you are, girl," Tommy replied. "Being with you is the only thing I ever want to do." Jude's heart skipped a beat at these words, and she shot him an adoring smile. Finn, however, wasn't happy.

"You can't do this!" he cried. "You can't!"

"We can," Jude argued. "And we are going to, unless you hire us a couple." Finn remained silent, turning redder and redder. Jude fought back a laugh, and was tugged away by Tommy.

"What do we do now?" Jude asked, as Tommy held the limo door open for her. He slid in behind her.

"We start our life together," Tom answered simply.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N Epilogue! Yay! It's only taken me six months to write this... oops...**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! This epilogue is a little on the short side, but there wasn't really anything else I could add to it. The song is written by me, so it's not copyrighted by anyone famous or anything! I hope you like the epilogue... R&R!**

**Epilogue - 10 Months Later**

Jude stuck her magazine - the front page screaming "Jommy Tie the Knot - Vedette Magazine brings you the Wedding of the Year" - under her arm and plucked two apples from the fruit bowl. She handed one to her husband and sat down next to him, taking a bite.

"Hello, Mrs Quincey," Tommy said, with a cheeky smile. Jude grinned and nuzzled into his neck.

"Hello, Mr Quincey," she retorted. Tommy took the magazine from her and looked at the front page, grinning. "Anything interesting in the tabloids recently?" Tommy turned the page.

"Nothing much," he answered, teasingly. "Just some dribble about this couple getting married. Apparently he's been in love with her since she was sixteen." Jude snatched the magazine and read it eagerly.

"It doesn't that in there, does it?" she asked, her eyes combing the article frantically. Tommy pulled it from out of her grip and kissed her forehead.

"No," he answered. "I'm just telling you now. I didn't stop, Jude. Not even when we'd broken up." Jude smiled, and then read aloud from the article that Tommy was holding.

"Former teen music-sensation Jude Harrison wedded her former music producer and co-star of "You Gotta Love the In-Laws" this week. It's been a rollercoaster month for the couple, having tied the knot in a lavish Toronto ceremony, and also seeing their characters from the hit TV show killed off in last week's thrilling series finale." Tom put the magazine down. "I can't believe they killed off Jake and Remy."

Tommy shrugged. "What else could they do?" he asked. "They couldn't change the actors - we'd already done all the interviews and publicity." Jude nodded.

"I guess. Finn must be so disappointed. This show was his baby." Tom laughed, and kissed Jude's shoulder.

"You're not thinking of Finley Coarse right now, are you?" Tommy asked, sternly. Jude giggled, and shook her head firmly. She kissed her way up Tommy's jaw before she was interrupted by a knock in the door.

"Mr and Mrs Quincey? We're ready for you." Tommy nodded to the young boy that had called them, and the door shut. He took hold of his wife's fingers: they were trembling.

"Are you ready, Jude?" he asked. She blushed pink, and then nodded doubtfully. "Are you sure?" She nodded again.

"Yes," she replied, determinedly. "I need to do this." Tommy stood up, and led his wife out of the dressing room they had been sat in. Jude breathed deeply, before facing the crowd that stood cheering patiently.

"Let's do this," she confirmed, and she dropped her husband's hand to take hold of the microphone. "Toronto, are you ready for this?"

The crowd roared in excitement, and Tommy admired Jude's personality on stage. He hadn't seen her perform for years, and now here he was, performing with her.

The drums started, and suddenly the knot in Jude's stomach eased. It was all going to be fine.

She lifted her microphone to sing the first verse, catching Tommy's eye before her voice flooded the arena.

_"I'd been backing away from honesty_

_I didn't know where it would lead me_

_Or that I was behind you_

_What I was doing, I didn't have a clue."_

Tommy grinned at the screaming teenage girls in the front row, before continuing the song with his verse. His mind flashed back to the afternoon when Jude and him had written the song. It had been two days before their wedding.

_"I'd been perfecting the art of deceiving,_

_I wasn' t sure of what to believe in _

_But now that I love you _

_I'm sure that I'll make it through."_

Jude piped up, and the couple sang the chorus together. Pierre stood backstage, watching his client sing so happily. He'd thought the days of Jude's singing were over - he'd had no idea that her former love would bring her back to the thing that she loved the most. Now Jude and Tommy had sold over three million copies of their new song, I Love You, and G Major had demanded an album. It was sure to be a bestseller.

_"Can't you see the light that's burning bright between our hearts?_

_Can't you see the fireworks form whenever we're apart?_

_I'll follow them everywhere,_

_Because I know that you'll be there._

_And I love you, love you, love you till the end."_

Jude and Tommy linked hands as the instrumental began, and continued singing to each other. Music was what had brought them together, and now it would be what kept them together. They weren't sure of the album - G Major wasn't the ideal label to work with, it was a thing of the past - but they knew that whatever direction they went in, it would be together.

**THE END**


End file.
